Friday Night Fight at the Power Plant
Log Title: Friday Night Fight at the Power Plant Characters: Arcee, Benin-Jeri, Blast Off, Browning, Ignition, Skywarp, Slingshot, Starscream, Typhoon, Whirl Location: Southeast Canada Date: 27 June 2014 TP: Non-TP Summary: A group of Decepticons goes back to the Bruce Power Plant and find Autobots in defense of the humans repairing the plant. Category:2014 Category:Logs Landing Platform - Trypticon These launchpads, nestled on either side of the ramp leading up and into Decepticon City, are versatile enough to handle everything from helicopters to fully space-capable Decepticon shuttles. Green-armored techs scurry to and fro, refueling and maintaining the ships that sit here. The view is amazing, especially when a launching ship lights up the sky, but most of the techs and the few Decepticon guards are too jaded to notice. A strong wind whips almost constantly across the baked purple and grey tarmac. Starscream looks at those assembled and makes a face, "This is it? This is IT?" he turns around with a disgusted flick of his wing, transforms and hits the air, "Follow me." he commands as he hits his afterburners. Browning floats after the rest Skywarp chuckles. "Can't wait to see what Starscream's got cooked up this time." Southeast Canada - North America The worn mountains are barely bumps in the landscape here. Greener in summer, warmer in winter, Eastern Canada is dotted with lakes, rivers, and cities. The Great Lakes set the border here between Canada and the USA, as does the St. Lawrence Seaway. Ottawa, Quebec City, Winnepeg and others rise from the ground amongst the trees and plains. Maple tree forests shade the ground, trails of piping and buckets collecting the sweet sap to make the famous Maple Syrup. The icy-cold eastern coast is mostly barren rock with many islands and thousands of inlets inhabited with newfies. Autobot Shuttle is parked outside of the Bruce power plant, which is being repaired after the last Decepticon attack. The soon to be Air Commander (again) has decided to take another look at hte nuclear plant Valour made him blow up a few shorts weeks earlier (hey what Valour doesn't know wont hurt him). But he hasn't said exactly /why/ he wants to go back. With this Seeker there's no telling. But its not looking good as all he could get on his team was one of his trinemates and browning. 'why does megatron always need so many mechs to take with him on his failures?' he mutters to himself as he leads the part of ... 3.. to the Bruce powerplant. "Alright." The tri colored Seeker says at length as the plant comes into view, "I want -- Autobots!" Be brings his weapons online and his voice turns sinister, "Looks like we get to have some fun while we are here. Fire at will, Decepticons!" Skywarp flies along somewhat behind Starscream, so he doesn't hear his mutterings about Megatron. His bored expression brightens at the prospect of wreaking some havoc. "If there's any Autobots here, they'll wish they were someplace else!" He chuckles darkly, scanning the ground below for potential targets. As soon as Teletraan alerts her to the gathering at the Bruce Power Plant, Arcee rallies an Autobot posse to go check out what's going on there. Last time, they didn't get here quick enough, and there were a lot of problems. She doesn't want history repeating itself. As she approaches, Arcee realizes who is here. << OK, guys, >> she tightbeams back to the group, << Let's stop them! >> Browning follows along slowly, trying to keep up with the much much faster jets. Blast Off falls vertically, his arms folding over his head. His legs join together, his wings come forward and Blast Off becomes a shuttle. Whirl stands outside the ruins of what was once a mighty power plant, or at least that's what he was told it used to be. Honestly, it's hard to tell for sure considering how much damage it's taken lately. He whistles, which is odd when you take into account the lack of facial features that would normally allow someone to whistle, as he looks up and down the rubble. "You'd think humans would start building stuff with Decepticon attacks in mind nowadays," he says to a random Autobot currently working on the futile task of repairing the building. The Autobot says nothing and continues with their work, much to Whirl's chagrin. "Tch! Fine! I don't want to talk to you either. Nerd." Slingshot arrives once he's been apprised of the situation, making it there and hovering in jumpjet mode to try to spot where the Decepticons are. Slingshot folds down into his Harrier Jump Jet mode. "Hey Whirl - don't look now, but I think we're going to have some close encounters. Of the *stupid* kind." Inexplicably animated right next to Whirl as the camera pans over slightly is another BRAND NEW AUTOBOT (only 19.99 kids bug your parents now). Well... sort of? She doesn't actually look like an Autobot, at least not the normal kind. She's a red-violet in color, which usually indicates QUESTIONABLE ALIGNMENT. The rest of her is black and edged in blue. Her optics are even *gasp* red. Bold toy-selling introductions will likely follow. Blast Off comes flying in from a higher altitude into this scene of Autobots and Decepticons. The aloof Combaticon shuttle is here to provide aerial support. He doesn't seem too concerned about the mission... or the Autobots below. He seems more bored than anything. <> He asks no one in particular. <<"Why we are here is none of your concern, Combaticon.">> Starscream says loftily as he zeros in on the first Autobot that crosses his scanners and fires. "'Cause they're so funny when they run scared, that's why!" Skywarp answers Blast Off's question, dropping rapidly from the sky to rain bullets on the workers repairing the power plant. The workers, true to Skywarp's prediction, drop what they're doing and panic, running from the area as quickly as they can. >> Starscream strikes Whirl with Seeker-Laser . << Typhoon comes running out of the V'ger, pistol in hand, at the Decepticons' arrival and Arcee's summons. "HEY!" the AS OF YET NOT NAMED NEW AUTOBOT shouts at Skywarp. "Why don't you try picking on someone your own size!" She transforms and twirls a pair of double laser pistols in her hands. "Or are tiny running pink things the only thing you can actually fight?" Slingshot moves to intercept the Combaticon and fires his blasters at the Shuttle. "Hey! No Decepticon thieves allowed!" >> Slingshot misses Blast Off with Mortar . << Browning flies down from above, yelling in his tiny voice, "Who wants some!" He opens fire at the humans as well, laughing as the workers scramble. Blast Off huffs at Starscream's reply. <> He sulks, but doesn't really expect more of an answer. He gets one from Skywarp though and mutters back to him, <> The shuttle is still not sure he even wants to engage. This is all so beneath him. What does he care about some stupid fleshlings and their pathetic technology? Then Slingshot fires at him. Blast off may be bored, but he's not unaware of his surroundings. <> With that, he fires off a round at Slingshot! Blast Off falls vertically, his arms folding over his head. His legs join together, his wings come forward and Blast Off becomes a shuttle. >> Blast Off strikes Slingshot with Laser . << Whirl glowers at the rude Autobot who totally ignored him but it's almost impossible to tell because his 'face' looks exactly the same no matter what emotion he's feeling. Ignition's words pull his attention away and he looks at her with a slight cock of his head. "Ohhhh reaaally?" He scans the sky for said stupid encounter, optic finally falling upon the fast moving silhouettes above. "Eh, just some Seekers. No big deal," he says, his tone smug. Ah, but what's this? As the figures get closer he can clearly make out the black-and-purple colour scheme that could only be Skywarp. And the other.. well, who else would be so brash as to douse themselves in vibrant red, white, and blue? "Ha! This confrontation just got a whole lot more interesting." As if to prove his point, Starscream starts blasting him with laserfire; each blast scorching his armour. "Okay, here's the plan.... I'm going to beat up Megatron's boyfriend! Hahahaha!" With that, the Wrecker transforms and takes to the sky to meet the F-15 with guns a blazin'. Whirl transforms into his Combat Chopper mode. >> Whirl strikes Starscream with Laser . << Skywarp interrupts his terrorizing of the human workers long enough to sneer at the curious-looking Autobot femme. "Who asked you?" he snarls, landing with a thump in front of a trio of workers, who skid and stumble to a halt, staring up at the giant robot. Skywarp's face splits in a malicious grin as he lowers his arm-mounted cannons toward the humans. "Come on, you're not leavin' the party already, are ya?" The Seeker pauses, hearing Whirl's declaration about Starscream. He throws his head back and laughs hysterically. "Megatron's boyfriend!" he splutters, the workers momentarily forgotten. Benin-Jeri comes waddling out of the V'ger, replica Star Wars Han Solo blaster in hand. "Get the humans to safety," he orders Typhoon, and runs to protect others himself, using his spiked shield to deflect incoming fire from above. He makes a beeline for the workers Skywarp was threatening. Starscream sees his shot hit the autobot who never stood inline for a face but before he can come around for another blast he hears the comment made in regards to him and Megatron. Who knows if Starscream actually feels the blast that hits him in the canopy, hes too busy riding his sudden mad on. And then before he can even begin to put Whirl in his cross hairs he hears Skywarp laughing about it. The F15E pivots around suddenly facing Skywarp, "If you think that was funny try this on for laughs, punk!" and he unceremoniously fires on his own trinemate. >> Starscream misses Skywarp with Laser . << Typhoon meanwhile starts getting the humans to safety, covering them with her body if necessary and shepherding them out of the way. Taking advantage of Skywarp's distraction. Ignition grins wide. "Now now, it's dangerous for the mentally handicapped to point guns at things. Let's change your perspective, shall we?" The fembot suddenly darts forward as fast as she can an drops into a slide - aiming to pass right between Skywarp's legs. Grappling hook and line extending from her right arm, she tries to lasso his wrists together as she passes under. If she does, she'll jerk his arms down, and possibly give him a good look at his own skidplate as he's forced to bend over. >> Ignition misses Skywarp with Kick. << Slingshot acks as he's hit by the Con Shuttle. "Oh lovely, it's a Combaticon. Is your nose red from sunburn from keeping it in the air all the time?" He fires an air-to-air Missile at Blast Off. Browning continues firing at humans, frowning as they get cleared out by Ben and Ty. He frowns, looking around for new targets. Blast Off hufffs at Slingshot's comment. << Why of all the *NERVE*.. >> And while he's busy being affronted by that comment, he's not busy enough avoiding the Aerialbot's next attack- which nearly blows a hole through his weakly armored fuselage. "AAAIGH!" The shuttle wobbles dangerously as smoke billows behind him. He starts heading ground-ward, but catches himself, coming up for another shot. << At least I can keep it up here... no matter my mode. I can fly *wherever* I WANT. You're just a groundpounder with delusions of flying grandeur! >> He fires off another shot! >> Blast Off misses Slingshot with X-Ray-Laser . << There's not much in life more hilarious than seeing someone flip out and start beating on their team mates. Whirl knows this and has no intention of missing it, the helicopter halting its pursuit and hovering in place to watch the chaos unfold. So far, it's pretty disappointing what with Starscream completely missing one of the few people who can put up with him. "Seriously, you missed? Who taught you how to shoot? Shockwave?" Whirl ascends into the air, trying to gain a height advantage over the Seeker. "Anyway, you shouldn't be too mad at him. He's just saying what we're all thinking... and already knew, of course." The helicopters rotors begin slowing dramatically, the baby blue aircraft now falling towards the jet below; Whirl obviously trying to ground Starscream with his own bulk. "Why else would Megatron keep a loser like you around?" >> Whirl misses Starscream with Ram. << Skywarp hops backward out of the way of Starscream's fire, the laser beams striking the ground quite near to the handful of humans, who run off, each in separate directions. "Nice going, Starscream," he taunts, his schoolyard-bully singsong twisting his pronunciation of the other Seeker's name. "You almost hit the humans! You should try harder next time!" He half-turns as the femme addresses him, then dances aside to avoid her lasso attempt. "Better yet, you should try attacking our /enemies/! Lemme show ya!" He swings his leg at the femme on the ground in front of him. >> Skywarp strikes Ignition with Kick. << Starscream wingovers with a glimpse of his infamous agility and watches the blue chopper sail by. But before he can retort to what Whirl said Skywarp makes his remark and at this point its a toss up who he wants to shoot more! "Shut up!" he says to both of them and as Skywarp punts the odd colored femme and lines his cross up on Whirls aftplates and fires again. >> Starscream strikes Whirl with Machine-Guns . << Typhoon ferries other humans out of the area, transforming to drive out the ones who got injured in the initial attack >> Typhoon retreats from the area, leaving herself open to Whirl, Slingshot, Starscream, and Blast Off. << Oof! Ignition takes a kick in the midsection with a grunt, but remains largely in position. She looks at her grappling hook and frowns, shaking a finger at it. "You an' me? We're gonna have a little talk later about your attitude. NO BUTTS. You are *so*. *Grounded*." Even as she's chastising her own weaponry, she rolls up onto hands and knees, and aims a low foot sweep at Skywarp, to see if she can take him off his feet. >> Ignition misses Skywarp with Kick. << Slingshot snickers as the shot misses him. He transforms, lands, and aims his neutron blaster at Blast Off. "Oh I don't know, I think I can have you kissing the dirt and pounding it in pretty short order," he says, as he takes the shot. "Who knows, maybe you'll like it." Slingshot's nosecone folds back and behind, and his arms and legs appear, as he returns to robot mode. >> Slingshot misses Blast Off with Neutron Blast . << Browning sees Ben and Ty getting the humans to safely, and yells, "Hey! Come back here! I wasn't through with them yet!" He gives chase. >> Browning retreats from the area, leaving himself open to Benin-Jeri, Blast Off, Whirl, Ignition, Slingshot, Skywarp, Starscream, and Typhoon. << Blast Off huffs again at the insult, but keeps calm enough to evade Slingshot's attack this time. << BIG words from a LITTLE AerialFOOL.... Don't presume to think you can make me do *anything*, turbo-turkey.... >> He fires off another shot, still gaining altitude and distance. >> Blast Off critically strikes Slingshot with Laser ! << It's just a little ironic that Whirl, a big helicopter, misses Starscream, an even bigger jet, immediately after teasing him about his shoddy accuracy. The Wrecker plummets towards the ground, engines pushing just enough power to allow him an attempt to at least direct his fall before crash landing. He hits the ground side first, rotors driving themselves against the ground with a grinding of machinery before finally coming to a halt just in time for Starscream to litter his frame with bullet holes. Whirl transforms back into his robot mode and pushes himself up onto his feet, taking a moment to stretch before poking at Starscream some more. "I'm going to be honest with you, Screamer. I'm not judging your lifestyle, really. Your thing with Megatron is your own business and I respect that. It's just, well, Megatron can do SO much better." Whirl transforms into his robot mode. Skywarp cackles with malicious glee as his foot makes contact. His Seeker swiftness comes to his aid again as he moves out of the way of the femme's attack. "Gonna have to do better than that," he chides, aiming an arm-mounted cannon at her. >> Skywarp strikes Ignition with Laser . << Starscream just cant believe what the autofool is going on about. The Seeker circles for a moment before transforming and landing not too close to the Wrecker. "So better?" he snorts, "If I was into his data hed would be honored to have /my/ attention you can be sure of that, moron." The silver F15 folds up into the powerful Decepticon Air Commander, Starscream! Slingshot acks as he's hit again! "Blast it, Blast Off, someday I'm going to get Superion to sit on you. THEN you'll be tasting the dirt." He fires again, hoping that this time he'll connect. >> Slingshot misses Blast Off with Neutron Blast . << Starscream notices a waddling junkion and a weather bot herding the fleshlings away from the scene. He snaps a mean look at Skywarp, "If you can manage this without screwing up or porting into a tree or something, go bother them!" and he motions to the good Samaritan autobots. "Anything, just go away." Whirl lifts his creepy pincher hand as if to stop Starscream from continuing. "Starscream, please. I see what you're getting at but I'm not interested." He takes a step back and tilts his head, eyeing the Seeker with what would be a discerning look if it was possible for him to portray that. "Don't get me wrong, you don't make me want to throw up when I look at you and I do love the vibrant red, white, blue thing you have going on. So vibrant and eye catching! But..." Starscream regrets that he was actually looking the mech when he was missing and has to wonder whats wrong with himself that he was actually glad to see Skywarp back when he did show back up. Starscream is pulled from his thoughts at the Wreckers comment. He focuses on the Chopper like 'what the slag?' "WHAT?" he says in a voice that can crack wineglasses a mile away at that volume. Skywarp snorts at Starscream. "Jealous?" He bestows his best smartass grin on his fellow Seeker and leaps into the air, transforming into his jet mode. "Smell ya later!" he cries, heading off in the direction the indicated Autobots retreated. Skywarp transforms into his fighter jet mode. Skywarp's head tilts back as his jet nosecone and cockpit unfold from within his torso. His arms fold into his fuselage, his wings turn and rotate into their jet-mode position, and his feet tuck up underneath his engines. Blast Off really seems to do some damage with that last shot, smirking inwardly. That'll show that fool to insult HIM. And he attempts a comeback- which fails as well. <> He scoffs. <> And he fires another laser shot! >> Blast Off succeeds with his generic combat roll on Slingshot. << The Wrecker shakes his head. "Eh, it wouldn't work out so just get that idea out of your head."